


Bang, Pop, Pop.

by bobbiejelly



Series: Gay's Anatomy [42]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Emerald City Bar (Grey's Anatomy), Extended Scene, F/F, First Meetings, Joe's Bar, Kissing, chance encounters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 07:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23847499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly
Summary: When Carina met Arizona. Set at the start of Season 14 in "Break Down The House" and then onwards from there. One-Shot for Now. F/F. Arizona Robbins/Carina DeLuca. Rated T, now.
Relationships: Carina DeLuca/Arizona Robbins
Series: Gay's Anatomy [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1208253
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	Bang, Pop, Pop.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LarisUSB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarisUSB/gifts), [EmyLilas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmyLilas/gifts), [addiesbaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/addiesbaby/gifts), [Kristin_Aubrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristin_Aubrie/gifts), [Reviewer_only](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reviewer_only/gifts), [lineeelin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lineeelin/gifts), [lightningmaystrike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningmaystrike/gifts), [lespians](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lespians/gifts), [souvenirscar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/souvenirscar/gifts), [seattlerain879](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seattlerain879/gifts), [lydialyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydialyn/gifts), [LordofLezzies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordofLezzies/gifts), [popchoc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popchoc/gifts), [Bluebluebaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebluebaby/gifts), [ainahi91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainahi91/gifts), [Lesbian_Propaganda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbian_Propaganda/gifts), [ilithiyarys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilithiyarys/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Il Destino](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20601287) by [popchoc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popchoc/pseuds/popchoc). 
  * Inspired by [fight the feeling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12782400) by [Bluebluebaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebluebaby/pseuds/Bluebluebaby). 
  * Inspired by [Addio, mia bella](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14941793) by [ainahi91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainahi91/pseuds/ainahi91). 
  * Inspired by [Advice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755313) by [Lesbian_Propaganda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbian_Propaganda/pseuds/Lesbian_Propaganda). 
  * Inspired by [Fix You, Fix Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12613808) by [ilithiyarys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilithiyarys/pseuds/ilithiyarys). 



> The title is from a song reference of "Bang Pop" by Free Energy, "Stuck On Nothing" Album.  
> Gifted to friends who comment on my work who have inspired me, as well as amazing Carina/Arizona writers.  
> Thank you all, you are lovely. Enjoy the gift and let me know what you think, though if you choose not to accept I understand.  
> From: bobbiejelly

* * *

**Bang, Pop, Pop.**

* * *

_When Carina met Arizona. Set at the start of Season 14 in "Break Down The House" and then onwards from there. One-Shot for Now. F/F. Arizona Robbins/Carina DeLuca. Rated T, now._

* * *

A young and bashful Carina DeLuca walks for the first time into Emerald City Bar. She had been surprised by the name of the bar; her brother had referred to the bar across from the hospital as simply "Joe's" but as it turns out, that is the name of the bartender (and apparently the owner).

Carina is new to town, not quite visiting her brother more so milking him for a favor. She needed a place to work. For her study. A study no other research labs had dared to fund. So here she was following her baby brother around.

But not to the bar. Andrea DeLuca, her baby boy brother is working tonight so she is alone. Her wavy red hair, tall skinny Italian frame. Her accent in English is useless in Italy, at least it works wonders with the ladies over _here_. All of this that Carina has going for her, and still she is drinking alone. Correction. She WAS drinking alone.

Carina DeLuca watches this drop-dead _gorgeous_ blonde sitting by herself at the other corner. She takes a shot, downs it in one go, and doesn't use any salt or lime. A flush appears on her cheeks as the alcohol hits her. She has a small sexy frame and an incredible smile.

"Are you drinking alone?" Carina saunters over to the blonde, swaying her hips seductively. She's sexy and she knows it. The blonde turns away for a minute to hide a blush and turns back nonchalantly.

"I was ghosted, by my girlfriend" the blonde sighs in an incredibly forward, honest, and revealing manner. Her voice is low and her eyes are already dark.

"Do you know what that means? Ghosted?" the blonde plows forward as if she hadn't just purposely strung her sexual orientation in the previous sentence to gauge the reaction of this very very tall, very very alluring redhead in front of her.

"Si. She disappeared" Carina continues in her fullest Italian accent.

"Why am I the only person that doesn't - w - When did this become something people do to other people?" The blonde continues to ramble on at a superhuman speed that amuses her and endears her to this woman. She finds herself shaking her head inwardly at whatever dumbass left this girl without saying a word.

"I think it's because of the internet. We yell at our friends and family on Facebook in ways we would never do across the dinner table. We become um ah, rude. Unsensitive" She explains. She's talking with her hands. She talks with her hands, all Italians do. She brushes her hair behind her ear and finds herself noticing the blonde sizing up her long slender fingers.

"Insensitive" the blonde corrects in a knee-jerk reaction then kicks herself mentally for it.

"Insensitive" Carina repeats and plays along. She sips her drink.

"Forget it. I like your way better" the blonde softens the blow and seduces her all in one line. She's got 'game' this one, and she's _in the game_. This was their arena and this was their starting line….

How well they would play… well, that's up to both of them.

* * *

"So is this what you do now? You hang around with tequila by yourself correcting other women's grammar for sport?" Carina said in an amused tone rolling her r's exaggeratedly. She rubs the tip of her fingers across the rim of her glass of wine.

"Only the insanely pretty ones" the blonde fell into the easy catch.

"Oh, I think YOU are the insanely pretty one. Your eyes are ah… blue. But like the sky and the ocean mixed together" Carina is laying it on thick.

"Mmm thanks," the blonde says, flattered and reddening at the compliment. And it's cute, very very cute. She's had experience, Carina can tell. She likes women, anyone could tell god she practically broadcast that one to the general public. But specifically to her.

"And your neck is long and tender and your ears are sweet and small. And that face, you're just a pretty little thing aren't you" says Carina. The blonde's eyes darken at being called a 'pretty little thing'. Carina's head was being filled with naughty thoughts of herself and the blonde.

"You're so tall" the blonde blurts out and it produces a giggle in Carina which turns into a mortified shock on the blonde's face which softens to a gentle laugh.

"How many have you had?" Carina asks outright. As much fun as it is she was not a woman to take advantage of a drunk girl. No matter how blonde or how sexy.

"Only this one" she grins and taps the glass. She submits her head lower. Carina's eyebrow raises and lowers.

"Are you, what do you call it, a light drinker?" she questions not really knowing the term.

"I am NOT a lightweight" the blonde articulates incredulously. "I promise," Arizona insists.

"I get it. You are not a cheap drunk. You are just easily excited" Carina responds smoothly and clicks her tongue and watches the lust pool in the blonde's eyes. She curls her lips back mischievously and regains her composure.

"I am excited" the blonde hums and leans even closer. Not to be bested Carina runs her hand up the hem of the blonde's thigh. She's not wearing tights and her black dress is form-fitting with a heart-shaped top. She can see the blonde's breasts coming out from the white shirt.

"I am excited too. Very very excited" she runs her whole hand higher and higher until the blonde's breath hitches at the top of her thigh. Carina feels turned on right now but she can tell the blonde has it far worse. She does that to people. She has that effect. She corrupts pretty young blondes like this one.

"Kiss me," the blonde says bravely. Carina moves her hands to the blonde's waist and holds her strong sides. The blonde runs her hands through Carina's hair. They press their foreheads together until Carina smirks at the blonde and takes her bottom lip into her own.

She's a tease. Carina knows she's a tease. She pulls away just as it got started to see the blonde's reaction.

"Kiss me again," asks Arizona with a plea.

And Carina does. Just because she loves to hear the beautiful blonde woman beg for her.

They are so in the game now, they feel they are flying.

Arizona and Carina. Carina and Arizona.

They don't know even each other's names yet;

But they already seem now to know,

That there won't be the winners and losers tonight;

_Because both of them would be soon to_ _**score** _ _._

* * *

******* END OF CHAPTER 1 *******

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> This work was found in my documents,
> 
> It was completed until here, and I thought someone might like it.
> 
> Years ago, it was supposed to be more of a story? Maybe?
> 
> Unsure, it was so, so long ago.
> 
> But let me know where you want it to go next,
> 
> If at all. What would you like to see?
> 
> Leave a note, I'll see what I can do.
> 
> Thanks, readers, you're the best.
> 
> bobbiejelly


End file.
